


Podfic Cover Art: we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again)

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: “Was it Gerard?” Derek asks, nodding towards the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles’ hand flies up to cover it, as if that can somehow make Derek un-see.





	Podfic Cover Art: we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502103) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 
  * Inspired by [we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again) by Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432455) by rhea314. 




End file.
